Video content providers can receive uploaded video content, store the uploaded video content, and then provide the uploaded video content to many users, for example, by streaming the video content to multiple user devices. These video content providers may determine whether the uploaded video content matches video content in a reference database, for example, that includes reference files of copyrighted content. However, it is often difficult to determine whether uploaded video content matches a reference file of copyrighted content. For example, with the advent of immersive or 360-degree spherical video content, these video content providers have begun to receive uploaded video content containing three-dimensional video content. It is difficult to determine whether such three-dimensional video content matches two-dimensional video content stored in a reference file.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for transforming fingerprints to detect unauthorized media content items.